Mahtigwess and Lusifee
Mahtigwess and Lusifee is the fourteenth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins in a snowy forest, with a bottle stuck in the snow in the foreground and dead trees in the background. A girl can be heard saying "Take that back, Hatfield!" with the following scene showing her punching a boy in the face, whose nose begins to bleed. The two grapple with each other, as two girls watch them in the back. The boy then throws the girl in the snow. He grabs a knife, which causes the girl to look around and then pick up the bottle, which gives off a sound from the wind blowing on it. The girl then breaks the bottle to turn it into a weapon but in doing so, she creates a bright, green flash that blinds everyone. The boy however, keeps on staring at the light and drops the knife. They then all stare at the glow, now firmly present on the tree. One of the girls goes to the tree and inspects the glow, with a wave of what appears to be a spirit coming out of it and moving all through the forest as drum music begins to play. Vinkle's voice then starts to tell a story about how Mahtigwess the rabbit ran free and was unbound by the ways of mortals, as they (the mortals) were affronted by the spirit's untethered nature. These mortals then turned to the Great Lusifee, pleading that Mahtigwess be controlled. Upon his long tail he swore to catch her, going on the hunt. After a long trek, he came across her footprints leading to a wigwam. Once inside, he greeted an old man, who asked if he had seen the great Mahtigwess, who said yes but also responded that it was dark and dangerous outside and that he seemed hungry. He gave him food and pleaded him to rest, urging him that he may hunt for her in the morning. He ate and slept, yet woke up in the freezing cold, feeling as though he had never eaten the night before. He asked himself if he had fallen asleep, then became angry when he realised that Mahtigwess was far ahead of him now. The tracks, however, continued and he must as well, and he next came across a meeting of people who were listening to their leader, celebrating the gifts of freedom granted by Mystery. Lusifee asked if the servants had seen the great Mahtigwess, to which the servant told the young man to come with him and have a prayer supper, and that his quest can wait. Lucifee wondered, but thought that it couldn't be a dream this time. Thus, he stayed and ate and celebrated with the servants of Mystery. He then woke up with pains of hunger, as if he had not eaten for days. Mahtigwess must be miles ahead of him by now, if there ever even really was one, he thought. But he did see tracks, and followed them all the way to the sea. On the shore he saw a ship with its crew, and asked the captain if he had seen the great Mahtigwess. "No" he said, saying that he does look tired and hungry, following it up that it will not take much to capture him and sell him to a village, as muskets were pointing at him. Lucifee then fled as musketfire grazed him all around, with Vinkle saying that the men set upon Lucifee, who asked himself if this was a dream or if it was real. "Was it the crew that took his tail, or was it the oath he broke?" Vinkle asks, continuing to question if he ever really had a tail to begin with. The final scene is when the story ends, the children who just witnessed the interactive story stop with fighting as Vinkle and Wrip look on from above, with flute music playing. Wrip then says that Vinkle never had a long tail, to which Vinkle replies with "Creative license" and how it's symbolism, revealing that this story was about them and how they first met. After that the screen turns black and the episode ends. Appearances * Vinkle * Wrip Credits In Video Cast * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Warlordofnoodles (Girl 1) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation) * Mr. Shoes (Sound Design and Score) * Chirp Chirp (Additional Coloring) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * WoolyWorld (Jose) Notes & trivia * This is the first time where humans make up the majority of the episode, with the spirits only taking up minor roles. * The tale told was loosely based on the the real tale of "Mahtigwess and Lusifee." | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos